Unus Nox noctis
by We'rexAllxMadxHere
Summary: A story of my own. My own characters. not alot of description but still good. it is yaoi/bl/shonen-ai or whatever you call it. DamonxVerekxTavearxKabi.


WARNING: THIS IS FULL OF LEMONS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BL, YAOI, SHONEN-AI, OR GUY ON GUY ACTION.  
THIS STORY IS OF MY OWN CREATION USING MY OWN CHARACTERS! IF YOU STEAL THIS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!!

IF YOU STILL WISH TO READ MY STORY, PLEASE DO.  
LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU LIKE IT!

Character pronuncication:  
VEREK: (vare-eck)  
KABI: (kah-bee)  
TAVEAR: (tah-vare)  
DAMON: (day-mon, de-mon, day-mone)

Damon laughed as his world spun around him.  
Verek, Kabi and Tavear lay around him, covered in sweat.  
Tavear was recovering quickly, his tongue teasing the raw red buds on Damon's chest.  
Kabi sucked roughly at Damon's Throat as Verek's tongue ventured around Damon's thighs and stomach.

Suddenly, Kabi and Tavear laid on Damon's arms, pinning him to the bed. They each wrapped a hand around Damon's painfully hard cock, intertwining their fingers.  
Damon moaned loudly as their hands stroked and tightened around him, Verek's tongue teasing the tip of his head.

"Ah! Verek!" Damon clawed at the bed sheets.  
"What's wrong, dearest?" Verek swirled his tongue in several small circles.  
"Please! Ah, God"  
Verek smiled as his tongue retracted into his mouth.  
He watched as Kabi and Tevear worked their hands in perfect unison, causing Damon to writhe and arch his back.  
His breathing was harsh and labored, wanting...needing.  
Just watching Damon was enough. He slipped out of his silk pants and let his satin boxers come off as well.

Damon could see Verek's form through his lust-clouded eyes. He wanted that...no, needed that to lay against him, to lay inside of him. He tried to calm himself as Verek laid against him, naked skin touching equally naked skin.  
Damon grabbed Verek's hips with his legs and pulled him tightly against himself.  
He tried to force himself onto Verek but Kabi and Tevear held him tightly in place.  
Damon knew this would hurt, but he looked forward to the pain with a welcoming groan.

Verek hated how much noise Damon was making.  
He could barely control himself from just throwing his weight into Damon and burying himself deep inside.  
But he didn't want to hurt Damon; He had to go slowly.  
He gently pressed himself against Damon's thigh.  
Start off slow and tease him, make Damon want him.

Damon was in ecstasy as he felt Verek's thick cock press against him. He arched his whole spine as a wave went through him. He heard himself utter a whimper.  
Kabi and Tevear still stroked him, though he could barely feel their slow moving hands. His mind was focused on Verek.  
"Please, master. Please!" Damon wrapped his legs tighter around Verek, crossing his ankles to lock them in place.

Verek disentangled Damon's legs from around his hips and placed them on his shoulders. He couldn't take it anymore.  
He let out a gasp as he tried as gently as possible to slowly push himself into Damon's extremely tight ass.

Another wave went through Damon as he convulsed against the bed, he felt Kabi and Tevear move around him but he was unaware of what they were doing.  
"VEREK!!Fuck me, please!!" his plea echoed off the walls as Verek leaned into him again.  
"Faster! Harder! Verek..."

Verek complied to Damon's wishes, going into a trance from the little vampire screaming his name.  
He leaned forward, nearly folding Damon in half with his legs on Verek's shoulders. He slipped his hands around and under Damon's hips.  
Then, with lightning speed and incredible strength he thrust his cock deep inside of Damon.  
He tried not to listen as Damon's screams rang from everywhere around him. Instead he entwined his fingers through Damon's Hair, pulling ever so slightly as he licked at Damon's pulse beating hard in his throat.  
Verek barely moved his hips, afraid that Damon might pass out from the pain.

Damon's body tightened as Verek slowly moved inside him.  
He threw his arms around Verek's neck as a thousand waves of pleasure ran through his body like lightning.  
He clawed at Verek's back and shoulders.  
"Verek, please. Fuck me hard!"

Verek suddenly lurched, pulling himself almost completely out of Damon.  
He smiled sadistically and threw his extremely hard cock even deeper into Damon then before.  
His body flowed into a rhythm with Damon's as he pulled out only to push back in, harder and faster each time.  
After around an hour he felt himself coming close to an end. He thrust into Damon three last times and came deeply inside of him.

Damon's breath felt like knives in his lungs as verek collapsed on top of him.  
He felt a little bad because he wasn't even close to being done. That's when he felt Kabi's tongue run up his thigh as Verek rolled and fell off the bed to sleep on the floor.

Kabi ran his tongue against the length of Damon's cock. He wrapped his lips tightly around the head as he sucked greedily at the sickly sweet organ.  
He relaxed his throat and buried the heavenly hard, full eight inches into his warm mouth.

Damon wrapped his fingers in Kabi's long hair as he moved his head and his tongue played horrid games against Damon's cock.  
He threw his head back and let out an deep, animalistic moan as his eyes rolled back into his head.  
Damon's eyes glazed over as he lost himself to the pleasure.

Kabi stopped after a few more minutes as Tavear climbed unto the bed.

Damon had a very bad feeling as Tavear stared at him. He felt as if he was being torn apart only to be pieced back together in some sick version of jigsaw.  
He was reassured that such was the case when Tavear grabbed him by the waist and lifted him like he was a feather.

Tavear sat on his knees as he pulled Damon to sit on his lap, instantly impaling Damon with no remorse.  
Tevear laughed as Damon clawed and tore the skin on his back. He lifted Damon off of his cock and threw him harshly onto the sheets.

Damon could smell blood...And it smelled like his own.

Tavear pressed his hands onto Damon's shoulders as he thrust into him with the amount of force used to move mountains. Again and Again he thrust himself deeper and deeper into Damon, making him scream with a mixture of absolute pleasure and absolute pain.

Damon screamed Tavear's name, warning him that he was close, but Tavear ignored him, harder and harder until Damon's voice went hoarse and he came against Tavear's chest and stomach.  
And still Tavear ignored him, thrusting faster, harder, and much too deeply for Damon's liking.  
Finally after Damon was a blink away from passing out from the pain, Tevear came and collapsed onto Damon's chest.

Through the pain and ecstasy Damon's mind worked one word before the world went dark:

"Candyshop."


End file.
